


Обе Эти

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2021, Fluff, Humor, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Around Drag 2021 тексты G-PG13 (внек)





	Обе Эти

Джейда иногда чувствует себя Тринити. Да-да, той самой Тринити, в смешном драге с растрепанными хвостиками, потягивающую из стаканчика что-то освежающее, пока над её головой идет борьба не на жизнь, а насмерть.

Только вот освежающего не особенно есть где достать посреди съемок, жара стоит страшная, постоянные маски – вне камеры – как ни крути, пандемия наложила страшную лапу на горло. Дышать нечем, пыль, грязь, нечесаные молодые «королевы», пудры рассыпчатой не нюхавшие, путающие по дороге хайлайтер с Хемингуэем… Не съемки, а фильм ужасов с элементами цирка на гастролях.

И вот эти обе. Нет, не так. Эти Обе.

ДжиДжи Гуд и Кристал Метид.

Джейда всегда с известным недоверием относилась ко всей этой затее с «романами» на съемочных площадках, она от души верила в то, что сценаристы взялись осваивать параллельный жанр мыльной оперы, поскольку все прочие идеи – с детективами, криминалом и прочими проблематиками уже были исчерпаны.

Глядя на очередные сцены обмена взглядами, что годились хоть сейчас в «Холлмарк» или на «порнхаб», что, конечно, зависело от точки зрения, и иногда точка попадалась… достойная, Джейда, тщательно копируя интонации Мишель с деланной скукой в голосе советовала красоткам уже снять комнату или просто найти уголок потемнее, где за соблюдением дистанции ни один ушлый сотрудник съемочной площадки не уследит.

Беда упиралась в то, что эти двое никак не хотели договориться! Уже всем и каждому было все, как день, ясно, а Эти Обе – ни в какую. Намеков не понимали, на прямые директивы – пойти и найти себе уже хоть кусты погуще – не реагировали…

Укладывая парик, до которого так и не дошли руки после драг-рузикла по мотивам жития Мадонны, Джейда переживала не столько за себя, сколько пыталась понять, зачем в их сезоне, и без того обезображенном коронавирусом, эта зараза с романтикой и отношениями. Короткие парики ей, надо сказать, безумно шли – немногие «королевы» могли этим похвастаться.

С другой стороны Эти Обе были, как минимум, забавны.

Кристал, господи, с какого солнца свалился этот милый ребенок? Это в первом приближении, господа хорошие, не обольщайтесь, себе дороже. Талантливая, самобытная и смешная.

ДжиДжи, неясно, как её, такую «правильную», отпустили на съемки. Но Джейде доподлинно известно, что мама ДжиДжи сама собрала чемоданы, да и вообще всегда помогала в нелегком деле драг-искусства…

Неудержимая относительно любовных любовей и сплетен о таковых, Джеки Кокс была в курсе вообще всего на съемках и совала свой длинный персидский нос во все любопытные детали, но даже она не была в кусе дела, как там у них, Этих Обеих?.. По крайней мере до собственного выбытия из соревнований, она ничего не сказала.

Джейда спрятала причесанный парик под сетку.

Декорация позади ее гримерного стола издала какой-то странный звук. Точнее, звук был обыкновенный, очень даже характерный, но что декорации на такое способны – это Джейда слышит впервые, и неплохо бы успеть посмотреть, что там происходит, пока сменная Служба Новостей в исполнении Хайди не прибыла на место происшествия.

***

Допивая кофе из бумажного стаканчика – и кофе, и стаканчик были неважного качества – ДжиДжи заканчивала собирать кисти и спонжи в роскошный кофр. Кристал уже точно собралась, она никогда долго не задерживается, старается улизнуть из душного павильона на улицу.  
Ну что за проклятье с этими кистями, они плохо сохнут и непоправимо портятся… Но думать об испорченных кистях оказалось и вполовину не так здорово, как о свежем воздухе. С трудом переборов желание отправиться вслед за Кристал, ДжиДжи возвращается к вдумчивым сборам. Слишком, кажется, вдумчивым.

\- Эй, ну ты скоро там?

Завитой модный маллет показывается из-за боковой кулисы, давая понять, что Кристал никуда не уходила и, кажется, ждет ее, ДжиДжи, страдая в этой духоте.

\- Сейчас.

Не просто ждет. Оказывается, уже полчаса ошивается за съемочной декорацией, успев даже немного поспать на объемной сумке с косметикой.

Завидев, наконец, ДжиДжи, так обрадовано улыбается, что ничего не остается, как крепко обнять и держать, держать, держать в объятиях Кристал. Очень полезно для удержания на месте некоторых жизнерадостных и непоседливых драг-королев.

Жизнерадостность некоторых, однако, зашкаливает за все рамки воспитания, надо сказать. Но губы у Кристал мягкие, и ДжиДжи ничего не имеет против – особенно если Джейда куда-то запропастилась. И Хайди…

Кристалл, кажется, обрадовалась – редко выпадает такой шанс на съемках.

Конечно, ДжиДжи не готова к такому повороту, да и про Кристал никогда нельзя сказать ничего с уверенностью. Но на правах застенчивого влюбленного, дорвавшегося до вкусного, Кристалл вталкивает даже не думающую сопротивляться ДжиДжи в темный закоулок на пути из ворк-рума до закулисной гостиной

Рыскавшая по окрестностям в поисках источника звука Джейда оказалась просто на редкость удачлива – одна минута две секунды по пересеченной местности среди сваленного в кучи всякого съемочного хлама. Если бы она заключала пари, то уже бы выиграла; проблема в том, что никто из команды в своем уме не стал бы ставить на то, что у Этих Обеих ничего нет.

\- О! – Джейда деланно-удивленно хлопает глазами на открывшуюся сцену с участием двух нимф двенадцатого сезона. – Какая прелесть!

Смутившиеся Эти Обе не могут отлипнуть друг от друга, потому что в темноте уже не особо ясно, где чья рука, у кого и что так приятно пульсирует и что, боже правый, происходит в этом мире? На съемках самого лучшего шоу о драг-королевах!  
Только его, конечно, здесь и не хватало.

Джейда пробует успокоить невесть откуда материализовавшегося РуПола, приводя железобетонный аргумент, что без двух королев гранд-финал уже не будет таким «гранд», не стоит их дисквалифицировать прямо на месте без суда и следствия. Стройный дуэт нарушает Хайди, заставшая самый конец разворачивающейся мелодрамы, отпустив неприличную шутку, которая при виде Этих Обеих присвистнула с такой силой, что Ру аж присел. Как известно, Хайди обычно оказывает на РуПола действие, примерно сопоставимое с действием сгущенного молока на полярных медведей, поэтому мама Ру немедленно оставила мысль о выгоне красоток с глаз зрителей долой, тем более – как показал предыдущий опыт сценаристов – продаются такие сюжетные повороты просто на ура. Надо будет только найти того, кто все это придумал… И применить меры физического воздействия.

\- Кажется, на этот раз вы легко отделались! – Джейда скрещивает руки на груди и сурово смотрит на и не думающих расцепляться Этих Обеих.

\- С-очень с-лек-ско! – поддерживает ее Хайди, старательно копируя позу и тон.

ДжиДжи, кажется, покраснела – в темноте все равно было не разглядеть. А Кристал и не подумала – если уж собственная прическа не заставляла ее никогда смущаться…

***

\- Найдите уже себе комнату, бесстыдники! – раздавалось периодически тут и там на съемочной площадке.

Кажется, Джейде просто нравится процесс.

Кажется, Ру оказался разочарован, когда до него дошло, что применять меры воздействия к победительнице сезона – не лучший вариант.


End file.
